


The Winchester Way

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, drabble challenge, word:- empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Challenge word:- empty.Insert whichever brother you prefer as the subject of the drabble, for it could be either Winchester. Without his brother, life is empty, so getting him back is all he wants. gen. Sam and Dean.





	The Winchester Way

Empty car, empty bed, empty heart, empty soul.

His life was barren without his brother. His body reduced to a hollow shell.

:

Like an oyster without its pearl, he'd lost his core, the part of him which was good and precious and loved.

He remembered the smiles, the pranks, the easy way they were together. All gone. He was alone.

:

"You could still have a life away from hunting, A woman to love, children," his sibling had offered with a forlorn smile during their last tearful hug, before pulling away for ever.

The appeal had fallen on deaf ears. He'd tried that once before, the apple-pie life, but his days had been filled with thoughts of his brother...where he was...how to save him...how to bring him home.

:

This time he'd finally found a way.

As he came to the appointed place, he rejoiced that soon his life would be empty no longer. He'd get his brother back or die trying.

It was the Winchester way.


End file.
